The recent development of well-defined ruthenium and molybdenum metathesis catalysts has generated renewed interest in methods for selective cross-metathesis of terminal olefins. For example, Crowe et al. have demonstrated that .pi.-substituted terminal olefins such as styrene and actylonitrile can be used to efficiently functionalized terminal olefins. Crowe has also reported a useful terminal olefin cross-coupling procedure utilizing nucleophillic species such as allyltrimethylsilane. More recently, Blechert et al. have shown that certain sterically hindered terminal olefins do not undergo self-metathesis and can be functionalized with a number of commercially available terminal olefins using ruthenium and molybdenum catalysts. The homologation of homoallylglycine derivatives has been reported by Gibson et al. Finally, both cross yne-ene and ring-opening cross metathesis reactions using Ru and Mo catalysts have been demonstrated. Unfortunately, these reactions tend to be slow, non-selective with relatively low product yields. As a result, large scale reactions for commercial applications are generally unfeasible using prior known methods.